


BedTime

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [36]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Adam, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #116: Smoke<br/>another part in the DanVerse. Adam posted this <a href="http://instagram.com/p/nKdH2tuNLG/">pic </a> and @GracyGoodbye tweeted some ideas and this is what my muse came up with... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BedTime

Dan blew some smoke against Adam’s skin. The sweet smell of weed filled the room. Adam groaned and pushed back against Dan’s face, eager to get Dan’s tongue back on his ass. Dan chuckled behind him and nibbled at one of Adam’s cheeks. Adam whined in need.

“Dan, just fuck me already.”

Dan laughed out loud and took another hit. He crawled slowly along the carpet towards Adam’s face and let the smoke fill their kiss. Adam moaned and bit at Dan’s lips. Dan smiled and crawled back behind Adam. He stroked slowly over Adam’s ass, deliberately avoiding his hole. 

***

Adam groaned in protest and Dan laughed. 

“I like seeing you squirm and beg.”

He didn’t waste time and let the tip of his finger slip inside of Adam. Adam’s whole body buckled and he whimpered. 

After taking another hint, Dan put the joint away. He moved closer, blew some smoke against Adam’s hole and licked over it. Then he pushed his tongue inside. 

Adam moaned, his hands fisting the sheets. Dan loved to fuck Adam with his tongue. It was the best way to make Adam lose control and Dan loved to see _he_ was able to do that. 

***

One of Dan’s fingers joined his tongue. Dan didn’t want to hurt Adam and wanted to take time to open him up. Slowly he put his finger in and out while his mouth sucked on the rim. Adam whimpered and cursed, his body rocking faster against Dan. 

Dan pulled his finger out and got up to get lube and condoms. Adam turned his head towards him, annoyance in his eyes. Dan slapped his ass and laughed.

“I’m just getting the supplies. I’m not used to fuck on the carpet.”

Adam snorted while he watched Dan with heat in his eyes.

***

Dan sat back on his heels behind Adam and poured some lube on two fingers. He circled the rim and kissed Adam’s ass cheeks. 

“I’ll give you two fingers. I know it’s been a while, but you can take it.”

Adam nodded and Dan pushed two lubed fingers against Adam’s hole. He didn’t go too slow, knowing that Adam needed to feel the burn to feel safe. The mix of pleasure and pain grounded Adam.

“Give me more Dan. I’m fine, I used a vibrator.”

The blush on Adam’s face made Dan’s dick twitch, want setting his body on fire.

***

Dan moved his fingers in a steady rhythm, feeling Adam opening up around them easily. 

“So good Dan! Please… I need your cock…”

Dan didn’t hesitate. He pulled a condom on and poured some lube over his sheathed dick. He put his lube free hand on Adam’s hip to pull him closer, while he lined up against Adam’s hole. He pressed inside in one smooth move. The moan that escaped Adam’s mouth was a sound Dan loved the most. He wiped the lube off of his hand against the sheet beneath him and put now both hands on Adam’s hips. 

***

Dan pulled Adam close and groaned once he was fully inside. He looked down at Adam’s back. He loved the freckles scattered on Adam’s pale skin. He leaned down and licked along the spine. 

Dan needed Adam even closer. He sat back down on his heels, and pulled Adam onto his lap. Adam groaned and laid his head against Dan’s shoulder. He locked his gaze with Dan’s and Dan’s breath caught in his throat. 

_ I love you, my beautiful boy.  _

But Dan didn’t say anything. He just watched Adam’s face while he continued fucking him. He was under Adam’s spell. 

***

Dan put a hand around Adam’s cock to jack him off in a rhythm matching his thrusts. Adam was moaning louder now, his hands pulled at Dan’s hair, grabbed into his arms. Dan pressed his mouth on Adam’s.Their moans were swallowed between them, the sweet remains of weed on their tongues. 

Dan moved out of the kiss, stroked Adam’s cock harder and commanded firmly: 

“Let go… now!”

Adam groaned then, his fingers digging into Dan’s arms as he started to come. 

“Fuck, Dan!”

Adam’s orgasm pushed Dan over the edge. He bit into Adam’s shoulder, pleasure shaking his body. 

***

They collapsed on the carpet and were laying side by side on their backs, trying to catch their breath. 

Adam groaned as he touched his knees.

“I guess the carpet isn’t as soft as I thought.”

Dan grinned, feeling the rugburn on his own knees. He turned to Adam and kissed him softly. He cleaned Adam up with the sheet and threw it away.

“Thank you.”

Adam smiled shyly at Dan and Dan had to kiss him again. Adam tried to blink the exhaustion away. But he was already asleep before Dan got rid of the condom. Dan smiled softly. 

***

Dan decided they could stay on the carpet; he didn’t want Adam to leave yet. He brought some pillows and threw a blanket over them. Adam turned in his sleep, his back against Dan’s chest. Smiling Dan pulled Adam closer and pressed his nose into Adam’s hair. He let his lips stroke over the short hair and inhaled deeply. Adam breath was deep and steady. 

“I love you.” 

Dan whispered against Adam’s skin. Then he kissed Adam’s neck softly and closed his eyes. 

Adam blinked tears away and swallowed quietly. 

_ Love you too… _

The words were stuck in his mouth.


End file.
